


Vacancy

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Secretary
Genre: AU, BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self Harm, Spanking, angsty will, dom!hannibal, submissive!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal/Secretary AU. Will is a young man just released from hospital, he is accepted into the position of secretary by lawyer Mr Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Application

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I am going with this. Written for http://double--oh--q.tumblr.com/. Will be explicit later and feature BDSM elements along the way, hopefully this will be fun to write.
> 
> Concrit is super welcome as I have not written a multi-chaper fic before. I'd also love to hear any comments you have.

 

 

 

 

“Mr Graham, Come through to my office.” The voice was calm and clipped through the two way speaker on Will Graham’s desk.

“But Mister Franklin is still waiting to see you, sir.” Will’s fingers played with the buttons on the speaker’s face. He gave their pudgy client a careful glance; the waiting room was small but beautifully furnished.

“I said, come through to my office.”

“Finally,” thought Will.

 

\--

 

Will Graham had only been Mr Lecter’s secretary for a few months, cautious at first; Will had come to enjoy Lecter’s easy professionalism during office hours. Having only been released from the hospital two weeks before applying for the vacancy, Will had been over the moon with the acceptance of his application. The interview had been reassuring. He’d had expectations, lawyers being how they are he was surprised to find Mr Lecter so…reassuringly firm.

He’d sat in the lavish office, soaked with rain from the walk from his home, nervously pulling at his trousers, trying to stop the fabric from sticking to his skin in embarrassing ways. Mr Lecter was watching him, silently, probably thinking of ways to let him down without being too rude, Will thought.

“How old are you, Mr Graham?” Lecter’s voice was smooth and his accent was intriguing, curling oddly around Will’s ears as he spoke.

“Twenty six.”

Will tried to give a smile that said “Confident and well adjusted” and not “help me I’m twenty six and have achieved nothing”.

“Do you live alone?”

“I have been living in,” Will swallowed, “shared accommodation for a while. I’m living with my uncle Jack now until I can save enough money to rent a place of my own.”

Lecter nodded. His face was sharp but his expression was soft and unchanging.

“Are you married?”

Will laughed shyly “No.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Despite Will’s response to the previous question, Mr Lecter looked serious. The nervous smile fell from Will’s face.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Have you any previous experience in clerical or secretarial work?”

“Um, no but,” Will shifted and awkwardly withdrew a damp, folded piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully and pushed it across the desk. “I have completed a three year typing class; I finished third in the year.” He was proud that he had done well, looking reverently at the award despite its soggy and folded appearance.

Lecter did not read the certificate, nor did he even touch it.

“I take my coffee black, two sugars.” He looked down and started to write in his diary.

“Um.” Will sat still, looking around the room.

“Two sugars.” He looked at Will expectantly.

“Oh, ok.” He smiled in understanding and shoved his certificate back in his pocket on his way out the office door.

It did not take him long to find where everything was kept. The little kitchen was pristine and very expensive looking. There was a small, gleaming coffee machine in one corner. Will searched the cupboards for a mug. He took out a matte black cup that had a solid band of gold around the lip, everything here looked pricey.

He stooped a little to see the controls on the machine. It had no power button that Will could see. That’s when he spotted a jar or real fresh looking coffee next to the sink. He opened it and took a deep sniff of the stuff. It smelled delicious, like something deep and dark and- was that vanilla?

He opened the little lid of the machine, tipping the ground coffee into it straight from the jar. A clock rang out loudly from somewhere in the building and Will jerked out of his skin. The delicious and obviously very expensive coffee slipped from his fingers and shattered into pieces on the slate tiled floor.

Will’s hands shook as he worked quickly to hide the evidence of what had happened. He scooped up the glass and as much coffee as he could into the small bin under the sink. He winced and hissed as he cut his hands. It took three handfuls to clear the floor though thankfully it was not a very large jar.

After washing his hands of sticky coffee and dribbles of blood Will came back to the machine. The trap in the top was full though Will did not know how to activate the thing.  
He picked up the mug, which had thankfully escaped being knocked to the floor and placed it on the tray at the front of the machine. As if by magic, a dark slow trickle of coffee started to flow automatically into the mug.

Will let out a deep sigh, going back to the sink to wash his hands again, the tiny cuts took a minute to stop bleeding. He found sugar and a spoon and dropped in two heaped lots before stirring.

Will returned to the office with the mug in his hand, the steam ebbed and waved up at him beautifully. He waited beside Mr Lecter’s desk until he finished writing whatever he needed to write. This seemed to take while, more than a while.

“Ahem.” Will cleared his throat, which caught Mr Lecter’s attention. He looked up from his notes.

“Oh, just place it on the coaster.”

Will did as he was instructed and waited for Mr Lecter’s approval. The mug was brought up to his lips and he took a sip.

“Mm.” He licked his lips. “I have given your resume a once over. I think you need more experience in the field to be able to build a foothold in this sort of career environment.”

Will’s heart sank.

“However, you seem polite and not without the basic skills that I require of a secretary.” He smiled. “How would you like to start on Monday?”

Will grinned and fiddled with his hands. “I’d love to.”

“Well then Mr Graham,” Mr Lecter stood and extended his hand, “I will see you Monday morning at ten.”

Will shook his hand enthusiastically. "Thank you, please call me Will.”

“Well then, I look forward to Monday, Will.”

Will nodded and made to leave.

“Oh and Will.”

“Yes Mr Lecter?”

“Less sugar next time.”

Will left in a rush, wanting to tell Jack about his success and that finally he wouldn’t be a burden on anyone because he would be earning a living like an everyday, normal member of society.

Mr Lecter sat back down behind his desk, his expression thoughtful. He looked down to his right palm and saw small spots of blood.

\--


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will adapts to his first week in the office. Mr Lecter gives Will some advice on how to better present himself and the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter features self harm and hot chocolate.

 

 

 

 

Will was in the tub later that night. He reclined until the milky, lavender water was up to his chin. His dark brown curls clung to his forehead limply.

“Hello…” He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. “You have reached the office-“He swirled his fingers in the bubbles that floated across the water’s surface, “of Mr H. Lecter. If you would like to leave your name, number and e-mail address,” He paused in thought, “as well as the most convenient time to contact you…” He grinned, “We will get back to you as soon as possible.”

He sunk back further, pushing the hair from his face and coming back up still smiling.

\---

That week went by quickly. Will learned where everything was kept, how to use the photo copier and was pleased to be shown to his own desk. It stood humbly in the waiting room, facing the door.

The computer was small but worked well and he familiarised himself with the keyboard, laying his hands over it and letting his mind fall back into what he’d learned in class. The endless repetition of typing had given him something to pull focus when in hospital. It gave his mind space, distance from the present until all he could hear were his fingers on the keys and the monotonous drone of his tutors recitation.

He had received a small Dictaphone and set of headphones. He played Mr Lecter’s notes and typed away, the days went quickly. He would greet clients and show them through to the office when prompted by Mr Lecter. He made coffee less sweet and filed away paper work.

“Will, could you come through to my office?”

“Right away, Mr Lecter.” Will replied through the two way receiver. He stood and tucked his hair behind his ears before straightening his jacket and continuing.

He knocked quietly and entered.

“Hello, Will. Come in, have a seat.” Mr Lecter was sitting on the sofa at the far end of the office.

Will smiled shyly and sat down next to him. He sat with his knees together and placed his hands in his lap politely.

Mr Lecter gave Will an appraising look up and down before exhaling through his nose.

“How are you finding it here?” He smiled.

“Um,” Will looked away, down at Mr Lecter’s tie. It was blue-no, it was turquoise with a small white floral print that grew and climbed up around his collar. The pattern seemed to shift and curl, spreading upward lovingly, seeking brighter light. Will blinked and cleared his throat. “I am happy so far. I enjoy receiving clients and the filing system is easy enough.” He smiled

Mr Lecter’s lips shifted up slightly on one side knowingly.

“That is a very good response, Will. Now, tell me how you are really getting on.”

Will blushed. He looked down at his shoes and wiped a hand over his face to cover it.

“It’s good.” He nodded. “The typing is good. And the routine you have here is good too. I like routine.” He did not know how to react. He was used to saying what was expected of him in a conversation, like reading certain prompts or cues for emotional responses.

“Do you like hot chocolate, William?” The word ‘chocolate’ was very appealing coming from Mr Lecter. Will did not know why but his accent made it sound very appealing.  
He nodded.

“Here.” Mr Lecter turned to the small table beside the sofa and produced a large purple mug of the most beautiful cocoa Will had seen since he could remember. The milk had been frothed and steamed to make a mountain of foam that stood steady in Mr Lecter’s hands. There was dark cocoa powder dusting the top and the aroma of sweet chocolate waved up as soon as the mug was offered.

“Oh.” Will took the mug in both hands and took a sip quickly. “Mmh, thanks- thank you.” It was perfect. The mixture of sweet sugar and savoury cocoa blended deliciously.

Will was reminded of cold winters when his mother would wrap him in blankets and make him wear three pairs of socks.

Mr Lecter watched silently as Will enjoyed the drink.

“I think you are getting along well, William.”

Will looked up from his drink. “Oh?” He smiled; it pleased him greatly to know his new boss approved.

“I do, however I have a few pointers that would help to represent you in a better light to our clients. You are the first thing our clientèle see when they walk in the door. You are a representation of my business. Is that the only jacket you own?”

Will suddenly felt self-conscious, balancing the mug in one hand, pulling awkwardly at his old, brown jacket. “Yes.”

“And do you iron your shirts yourself?”

“No.” Will had never used an iron in his life.

“Then may I suggest that you iron your own clothes yourself from now on? Your collar is never correct.” Mr Lecter’s face remained impartial.

“Yes, sir.” He looked down at his shoes again, putting the mug down on the dark coffee table before them.

“And what is the reason for your avoidance of eye contact, William?”

Will turned his body away from Mr Lecter a fraction. He shrugged and murmured.

“Pardon? I can’t hear you.”

“I don’t know, sir. I’m sorry.”

“These are small things, William. There are always a few adjustments to be made when integrating one’s self into a new environment.” He smiled slightly.

“Yes, sir.”

“May I also suggest that you use a stronger hair product on a morning? Your face is hidden by your fringe when you type. And do not worry about your stubble; it is fashionable to not shave neatly these days.”

Mr Lecter was silent for a moment.

“That is all. Thank you, William. You may return to your desk now. Mr Hobbs will be arriving for his appointment in around twenty minutes.”

Will nodded.

“Here.” Mr Lecter handed Will the Dictaphone and a folder of papers. “Please type up two copies of the script and send off the letter before you leave this afternoon.”

Will nodded quickly and left the office.

He dropped the folder and the Dictaphone on his desk. He sat down, expression tight and struggling.

He was doing well. He was going to save up for his own place. He was going to be an upstanding member of society. He was going to make his uncle proud.

He could feel those old familiar feelings well up. He was hot, he shook, his hands started to tremor. His head ticked down sporadically. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table, trying to keep it together.

His arm itched. God, did it itch. He rubbed at it through his jacket and shirt. He rolled back his cuffs and rubbed his fingers over old marks that spread in blotches up his arm. His side itched. He unbuttoned his ugly jacket and lifted his shirt. There was something under his skin, writhing and relentless. He scored his nails down under his ribs, trying to settle whatever was trying to get out. He let out a deep shuddering breath of relief. He scratched again, harder, his blunt nails leaving blazing red trails. He stifled a groan.

His glasses, he could see Mr Lecter standing behind him in the hallway, reflected in his glasses. The images were upside down in the lenses but he could feel his boss’s rapt attention, his face an impartial mask.

Will quickly corrected his clothing without looking back.  He robotically folded his cuff back down and fastened his jacket. He reached for his glasses, eyes focussed on the computer screen before him. He put them on, reaching for the Dictaphone and putting the head phones over his ears. He began to type quickly. His fingers flew over the keys.

Only after he’d typed the first two paragraphs did he turn around, seeing the hallway empty.

Will swallowed and held his head in his hands.


	3. Arete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a make over of sorts but still ends up in the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will has a better outlook in this chapter. There will be some tasty stuff coming soon I promise.  
> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I am moving to a new city and have been trying to find time between packing to write this.

 

 

 

Will had spent the weekend gathering clothes that he thought would be more appropriate for the office.

He’d walked around town, in and out of different stores, looking for a jacket that would hold him in the right way and compliment his new haircut. He’d been a little shy about the whole affair but the barber his uncle recommended had treated him well. His new short back and sides crop made him look quite the man about town, his aunt had mentioned it at dinner that same night.

He chose a dark grey jacket. The lady in the shop gave him a reassuring smile, perhaps sensing his ineptitude in the field of fashion.

He stood in front of the full length mirror in a fairly up market department store. He pulled at the front of the jacket, smoothing it down. Trying on clothing was quite a foreign affair.

“Oh, I think that’s the one for you, sir.” Her pulled back up do made the shop assistant seem very surprised at how he looked. Will took it as a compliment.

“I’ll take it.” He didn’t need to be told twice. If this one looked good that would be enough shopping for one day.

\----

He returned home with a few bags. He’d bought new shoes, the grey jacket and even a shaving kit. Mr Lecter had told him that he need not shave but he planned to keep it neat regardless. He would keep it hidden. Will was not allowed to keep sharp objects in the house, it would be easy enough to store it away in his sock draw.

“Here.” His aunt Bella called him through to the dining room. It was a humble home, and Will was grateful for everyday he spent there. “I got something for you while I was out.”

“Bella, you really didn’t need to.” He called out as he moved through to see what she had bought.

Three shirts lay out on the table one light blue, one white and one pale lavender. They seemed to be cut differently to the ones he’d turned down at the department store. They looked like they would fit well around his shoulders and not be too restrictive.

“Wow, they’re perfect.” He smoothed his hands over the light blue number. “Thank you.” He looked up momentarily. “Really, thanks.”

His aunt squeezed his arm momentarily then stood back, allowing Will his space. She wore a wide grin. If Will didn't know better he would have said she looked a little tearful.  
___  
   
Will faced Monday with a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if the regular clients noticed his change in appearance but he certainly noted Mr Lecter’s approval.

“Very good, William.” He’d said it in passing as he’d entered that morning, mug of coffee in hand.

It put the rest of the day at ease. Clients came and went, he photocopied and typed, all was going quite well. He’d told himself that morning that he would do whatever it took to be a great employee. As much as Will struggled with his self-esteem, he wanted nothing more than to make his aunt and uncle proud. He’d earn their respect no matter what. He just didn't want to be a burden any more.

Will was typing quickly when he heard the two way receiver crackle.

“William, could you come through?”

He responded immediately.

“Right away, Mr Lecter.”

The waiting room was empty.

He knocked twice before entering.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Will, I seem to have lost Mr Gideon’s case notes. Maybe I disposed of them with the junk mail this morning, could you-“

“Go through the trash and retrieve them?”

Mr Lecter looked up almost carefully.

“Would you?” It came out softly.

“Of course.”

Will walked quickly out of the office, out of the building around back to the yard where the dumpster was kept.

He lifted the lid and wiped his hands together. It wasn't that dirty, he’d waded through much worse with his dad as a boy, this was nothing compared to a swamp.

He was careful to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeves before taking a hold of the rim and hauling himself up and over.

He landed in the dumpster with surety and began rooting through old banana peels and crushed down boxes for the notes.

Mr Lecter watched intently. No one had ever offered to do something so degrading for him in the 7 years he’d owned the firm.

William’s dress trousers had tightened in some very nice ways when he’d pulled himself up into the dumpster. His hands were quickly covered in old coffee grounds and ink. Mr Lecter stood at his window in rapt attention.

Will wiped his forehead with the back of his hand in effort, it was obvious that the notes were hidden at the bottom from the way Will hand been digging so deeply through the refuse.

The back of his pale blue shirt was slightly damp with the effort. When Will leaned back on the side of the bin, taking a breather and stretching his arms up over his head, Mr Lecter had to look away.

When Will finally returned with the retrieved notes he could hear the gentle strains of a piano coming from Mr Lecter’s door. He did not remember seeing a stereo in the office, but he had not had much chance to familiarise himself with the room.

After making sure his clothing was in order he knocked twice.

“Come.” Mr Lecter’s voice carried over the music.

As will entered he was surprised to see Mr Lecter sitting at the opposite end of the room from his desk, his back to Will as he continued to play the piano in front of him.

“Oh.” Will muttered. “I thought it was a piano CD or something, ha ha.” He felt stupid immediately.

“No, I find playing my harpsichord quite therapeutic at times.” He spoke with ease as he continued to play.

“A harpsichord?” Will didn’t know the difference. “Where did it come from?” He stepped slowly nearer. He watched Mr Lecter sway gently back and forth as his fingers graced the keys. It was beautiful to Will’s ignorant ears.

“I bought this one specifically because it is mounted on wheels.” He spoke with his eyes closed as the song progressed into a more jaunty rhythm. “It’s smaller than the one I own at home. It lives in its own special cupboard.”

Will smiled, he had no idea his boss was musically inclined. The instrument itself was very ornate. It was a deep red on the outside with the lid lifted to reveal a pale floral pattern within. The keys looked odd. Will had seen pianos with large white keys and smaller black keys higher up but this harpsichord seemed to be backwards. The roles were reversed.

“Did you write this song?”

“Ha, sadly I did not.” He smiled. “Bach’s Goldberg Variations has been a favourite of mine for many years.”

Will felt as though he was seeing a glimpse of who Mr Lecter was. It was nice, to be allowed private access to something the man enjoyed on a personal level.

“Just leave the notes on my desk. Thank you, William.”

Will put the papers down and left the office. The song continued as he walked along the corridor. As he moved, he felt Mr Lecter’s music move with him, through him. It was as though the song was being played for him. He shook off the thought, he wasn’t that important.

The notes stopped as he rounded the corner, maybe it had been for his benefit. The idea fell from existence as he saw Mr Budge waiting for his appointment.

“I take it Mr Lecter has brought out his harpsichord. I can hear the notes are out of pitch by quite a measure. Good Job he called me when he did. It sounds dreadful.” Mr Budge frowned and gave Will his card before proceeding to the office without being buzzed through.

Will had tried to stop him but no words would come out of his mouth.

He sighed. He played with the card in his hand. It read “Tobias Budge - Strings and Keys.” Beneath was a small symbol denoting a tuning fork.

Will had thought the pitch was perfect.


	4. Abberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will should use spell check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on this one. This chapter is very small, I have been moving to a new city this past week and have had little time to write. I have also been without wifi for a week. Newcastle is lovely, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon.

 

 

 

“Why,” Mr Lecter slammed a letter down on the desk in front of Will, “am I still finding mistakes in your work, William?” Lecter had come up behind him while he was typing, his arm trapping him against the desk but not touching.

Will had nearly jumped out of his skin, removing his headphones quickly and struggling for an answer.

“I have told you before; you are a representation of me and my business. Your spelling mistakes make you look lazy and I do not want my clients thinking I am lazy.” Mr Lecter’s voice was deep and unwavering, pouring right into Will’s ear. “Do you want them to think I am lazy, William?”

“No, sir.” Will blinked franticly.

“Then why are you still making mistakes?” Mr Lecter moved back, coming around to face Will directly.

Will stared down at the desk. “I, uh, I don’t know, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“William, look at me.”

Will’s eyes flitted around his computer screen. His fingers had jerked when Mr Lecter interrupted his typing; a mess of letters ran across the screen.

“I’m sorry.” Will’s voice was a whisper.

Mr Lecter stood straight, he let out a sigh. “Finish your document and then come through to my office. Bring that letter with you.”

Will did not relax until he had heard the office door close. He brought his shaking hands to his face and removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. He could only guess at what sort of lecture was waiting for him behind those office doors.


	5. Amelioration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM elements start from here on out. Freddie Lounds is a trifflin' b*tch in all universes.

 

 

 

Will stepped steadily towards the large wooden doors of Mr Lecter’s office. His mistyped letter was clutched tightly to his chest. He knocked twice before entering.

“Mr Lecter?”

His employer was standing beside his desk.

“Come in, William.”

Will stepped forward; he noticed the chair which usually sat their clients had been moved away to the corner of the room. Mr Lecter nodded.

“Stand in front of the desk. Please.” The request was spoken softly. There was no reprimand or lecture in his tone. This was not what Will was expecting.

He moved to where he was told.

“Place the letter face up on the desk.”

Will gave a nervous half smile as he followed the instructions.

“Now I want you to bend over, palms flat on the desk and read the letter aloud.” Mr Lecter moved behind Will, watching his hesitation.

“But- I don’t understand.”

“What is there to understand? Bend over, palms flat and read.”

Will was tense for five heartbeats before he slowly moved to do as he was told. He placed his hands flat and bent forward. His eyes roamed around the desk, waiting for Mr Lecter to do- whatever it was he was doing.

“Read, William.”

Will wetted his lips with a swipe of his tongue before taking a levelling breath and beginning to read.

“Dear Miss Lounds, I am writing to you on behalf of-“

Will’s breath was taken from him before he could speak the first mistake as Mr Lecter’s hand connected with his backside harshly. Will had jumped with the shock of being touched without warning.

He did not move from his position on the desk, he did however turn his head.

“Um…” Will’s voice was a shocked and questioning whisper. Not sure if he should be angry or frightened, he looked to his employer for answers. His face was flushed and burning.

“Continue.”

Wills breath shuddered and he swallowed audibly.

“Please.” Mr Lecter looked as locked away as ever. His face gave little away, except for his brown, almost maroon eyes. They seemed strangely lit. “Read, William.”

Will turned slowly back to facing the paper. He pressed his lips together nervously before he continued to read.

“-On behalf of my client Dr,” Will’s voice wavered a little as he reached the next mistake, “ Abel Gidyon-“

He gasped again as Mr Lecter’s hand came down three times, harsher than the first strike had been.

“It is my duty as his representative to inform-“

Will gave a voice to the stinging in his behind through the next five blows. He could hear Mr Lecter’s breath come rushing out as his shocked hisses became held back moans.

“-to inform you that he wishes-Nnh!” Will clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he waited out the next three before continuing, his voice becoming louder and more determined. “Nno further letters from you! “

Mr Lecter started to pant as he let his hand come down again and again. Will was pushed forward with the force of each blow, his moans of pain and curious pleasure bursting from his throat.

“Please cease correspondence with my client- Oh!” Will’s glasses were knocked askew by a particularly harsh smack.

It was from then that Mr Lecter seemed to reach his pinnacle; Will called out and began to whimper just as Mr Lecter lurched forward beside him. His hand rested just next to his secretaries, supporting himself, as he caught his own breath. His other hand slid from Will’s backside up to his waist.

“Yours sincerely, Mr H. Lecter." He finished the letter, his voice shaky and breathless.

Will shook, his glasses almost falling from his nose and tears stinging his eyes. He moved his little finger to just stroke Mr Lecter’s thumb. Whether it was as an anchor for himself or to comfort his employer in some way he did not know.

Mr Lecter quickly and smoothly withdrew and walked back around to his seat behind the desk. He pulled his jacket down as he moved and crossed his legs when he was sat.

“That will be all, William. You may take your lunch now.” He gathered some papers that had been knocked and tapped them on the desk, straightening them out. He began to count out pages and staple them loudly together. He made a pile of them by his desk lamp.

Will did not speak. Simply picked up his letter and stood straight. He walked carefully out of the room without looking back, shaking, closing the door behind himself.

Mr Lecter let out a breath.

\----

In the bathroom, after locking the door, Will took down his trousers and pulled his underwear down to see if any damage had been done.

In the mirror, Will could see large red and even purplish blotches on his skin. He had to stand on his toes to see from the angle of the mirror above the sink. He touched the marks and hissed, they tingled and burned. Some were even raised up from his skin.

He found he did not feel attacked or abused though. This was something else.

He was being punished and of course he knew that but for his employer to go to such lengths to do so made will feel sort of important, special almost. As if it actually mattered if he made a mistake.

After straightening his clothes and splashing his face with cold water Will realised he’d never felt important before in his life.


	6. Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will skips dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my I am terribly sorry for making you all wait so long for an update. I have been working 12 hour shifts and havn't had much time to think how I want this to continue. I have been writing other little things on the time I get off (MindlessSmut/Fluff) to keep my plot bunnies active but this is the story I want to have a little bit of actual character development in. So please bare with me.
> 
> Thank you for waiting and I do have plans and ideas for where this is going.

 

 

 

 

 

He had come home exhausted and asked his aunt to excuse him from dinner. His stiff walk was explained away as a slip in the rain on the way home. His aunt seemed convinced with the tale.

Uncle Jack did not look up from his paper work.

He must have spent twenty minutes in the shower before he thought about maybe getting out.

Despite feeling conflicted and quite out of his depth, Will could feel no anxiety in his mind. His chest did not tighten at thoughts of the past. His mind didn’t boggle when he thought of the future. In fact, Will did not think of anything at all.

There was nothing in his mind but Mr Lecter.

What a strange man, Will thought to himself as hot water blasted against the back of his neck and shoulders. He admired Mr Lecter. He seemed capable in all the places Will had failed. He was confident, steady and seemed to truly care for the people he tried to help.

Of course, Will knew he was doing it for the money but he always seemed to have brightness in his eyes when he spoke of winning a case for a client.

 _Why did he choose me_ ?

He shut off the shower and shook his head, dark wet curls sending droplets across the bathroom tiles. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his middle. He winced as he remembered the man’s hand on him. He let the towel droop a little, looking into the mirror to check his bruises again.

Sure enough, where there had been pink and red blotches on his skin before, now bloomed dark purple marks. Will’s hand ghosted over the still hot flesh.

It was painful, nothing less than Mr Lecter exacting a punishment on a young man who needed to learn.

So why did it excite him so much?

The way his skin had tingled after, the force must have stung Mr Lecter’s hand too. He did not seem angry, perhaps a little disappointed but not out of control. Never out of control.

Will’s skin flushed as he remembered his boss’s body close to his own. One large hand had been on his waist, the other just next to his own.

We padded still barefoot back to his room to lie on his bed. His room was small. It was decorated minimally, no trace of personality or past on the shelves. Just a desk and lamp in the corner, his laptop closed and his pencils arranged in a line.

He sighed, shifting as the rough towel rubbed against his sensitive skin.

He unwrapped himself and let the towel drop to the floor. His door was closed and he was always given as much privacy as he required by his aunt and uncle. They accommodated him, for the most part.

He turned to his side, relieving his behind of some discomfort.

He let his mind drift again back to what had occurred between him and Mr Lecter. He man was so in control, he never spoke unless he needed to and was always polite.

_He’s charming._

Will shook his head, smiling to himself.

_Sat at his desk, eye contact._

Will swallowed around a sigh. It had been a long day.

_His perfect suits and those stupid ties._

He snickered quietly when he thought about it. He found the man quite intimidating as a whole but when he broke down what made him Mr Lecter, it all seemed quite ridiculous.

_Those buttoned down shirts that held him in. The cuffs that glided gently over the soft inside of his wrists. Kissing his palms, his long fingers._

Will flushed at the thought and felt blood pool in his groin as he remembered again how they felt against his body.

_Strong, heavy, important._

_Will was sat at his own desk. He was shy in his glasses and work clothes and acted as nervous as ever but his boss seemed to have intent in his eyes._

_He stepped forward and guided will to his office. The heavy wooden doors parted on their own to reveal that couch. That music. That desk. That mug of hot chocolate just for him._

"Two sugars..." He whispered in a gasp right into his pillow.

One hand gripped his erection loosely as the other rested against the sheets beneath him.

_Letters hung on the walls of Mr Lecter’s office. All perfectly typed and framed._

_“Very good, William.”_

“Yes, sir.” Will whispered again as his face turned a deep red. He wetted his lips and spread pre-come down the length of his straining erection.

_Will was pushed back into the seat on his side of the desk. Mr Lecter took his usual spot and laid his hands down flat on the table top._

_“William.”_

“Yes, Mr Lecter.”

_The wall behind fell away to reveal a beautiful grey forest. The air became brisk and Will shivered._

_They were alone together in the (_ woods) _office. Their breath could be seen on the air as Mr Lecter took Will into his arms and held him close._

_"Good."_

_Will sobbed and let his head rest forward on Mr Lecter’s shoulder. He hid his face in the man's neck. His back was stroked. He was held tightly._

_“Please." Mr Lecter gasped, ecstatic bliss written on his face. "Read -_

“Mmnh-!” Will came hard, shuddering and bucking back against the bed. The sting in his behind drew out the aftershocks of his orgasm. His brow knit together in concentration, his lips bitten red.

He panted and stilled, coming down and wiping himself off with the towel he’d thrown to the floor.

He slept well, on his front, right through till morning.


End file.
